Demon Envy (Sequel to If only you knew)
by Frostbytefire
Summary: {Sequel to If only you knew} Kane had envied him all his life. He desired everything he had, his power, his weapon, and his woman. AU, OC
1. Chapter I Hello

Demon Envy

Kane had envied him all his life. He desired everything he had, his power, his weapon, and his woman.

Chapter I ~ Hello

"We just want to make sure that our relationship with you is strong. We know what Leena Reyes tried to do a month ago and we don't feel as though we have apologized enough." The newly appointed Sheriff August Corbin sat across from Henry, Ichabod, and Abraham in Ichabod's office surrounded by a few of his trusted officers trying his best to repair the lines of communication.

"We know it will never happen again I closed the portal. " Henry said eyeing the new Sheriff. Even Ichabod had a hard time trusting humans and he was one.

Abraham said nothing as he held his glowing axe in his hand staring at the Sheriff. Never again would he let his guard down. Now that he had a son to protect, he would not disregard that feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him something was wrong. He was going to strike first to save those that mattered to him. The streets would run red with blood if any harm came to his family.

Officers Luke Morales and Frank Irving stared at the big blonde with the dark eyes staring at them. Sheriff Leena tried to kill his mate and his unborn son. He was not feeling Sheriff Corbin. Only their actions would prove to him that they were on his side or that big axe would split their heads. Luke and Frank looked at each other and then returned their attention to Abraham.

"Sheriff Corbin you must understand out situation. We do not trust your department after the events of a month ago. We will continue to fight evil but we will not continue it with you. We are preparing to move back into the library next month. I trust that you accept this decision."

August rubbed his forehead thinking of the widespread panic that would follow if they left. How could he protect the people if they would not listen? "The people have grown to trust you. If you stay, I will leave. Their safety and peace of mind means that much to me. I am not Leena Reyes and none of my officers would ever harm anyone of you. She envied your popularity and could not see the ugliness of what you fight all she saw was the worship that you received from the people. The disgusting worship that these lost sheep give you for everything that you do, she wanted that for herself. She forgot how fast and hard they turn on you when things go wrong."

"We did not ask for their worship and do not want it."

August looked at the older man sitting beside Abraham. "I know that but they have chosen you as their savior."

"We are not gods and we cannot save them from themselves." Ichabod said frowning.

"It's the child."

Abraham eyes the dark skinned man standing behind Sheriff Corbin. "What about my son?"

"They think that he is a sign."

"A sign for what, he is just a baby?" They could see the anger growing in the demon as his muscles flexed and his hand gripped the handle of the axe tighter.

"They think that he is the child of a god. They think that you will save them from whatever they do. They are becoming lawless and reckless because they think that you can save them."

"Aren't you the law? " Henry asked glaring at Corbin.

"According to them, you are the law, a British immortal, a Warlock and the Horseman of Death. We are nothing. I can't start killing my own people. Your son will grow up in a lawless world if we don't merge. Now don't get me wrong Leena went about it all wrong but she knew what was happening. She knew that they were pulling away from us. All I want is to keep the community together and law abiding."

Maybe it was the thought of Samuel growing up in a world without boundaries or order that made the three men pause in their anger and stare at Sheriff Corbin. Abraham relaxed his grip on the axe and it stopped glowing.

* * *

Dark clouds began forming in the sky and slowly taking over the sunshine that started the morning. The people outside looked skyward to see what nature was planning. Many began running down the street to the traffic jam at the corner. Whispers began as the hooded figure standing in the middle of the street blocked both lanes of traffic. The man slowly lifted his head to the sky and rain began to fall. Cries from the crowd of people did not move the man from his position in the middle of the street. He waited for Torque. The black striped streamline grey demon dog came galloping down the street and jumped over the car in front of his master. The hooded figure watched the people move underneath the awning of nearby buildings to gaze upon him. They were followers drawn to him by curiosity and the need to follow a leader. He was that leader. He was Kane.

The man slowly removed the hood and revealed a dark haired man with gold and green eyes. A very thin dark beard followed his jawline and connected to thin goatee. He removed the hooded cloak that he wore and threw it to the ground. Women called him beautiful and Abraham's woman would say so too if Torque was right and Abraham was here. He would make him suffer for his years of pain. He pulled the broad sword from its sheath and watched as it glowed. The people in their vehicles slowly exited them and began crowding around the strange man with the sword.

_400 years ago_

_He was the first love of Moloch. He was before the mighty Horseman of Death. He was the first captain of darkness. He was what Moloch favored before Abraham. He did his master's bidding without conscience or discrimination. He was perfect in his evil. He honored his master with blood and death. His popularity grew in Moloch's domain. He became as powerful as his master was. The minions screamed his name along with his master's name when he returned with fresh kills and souls. Together they could rule the earth and take heaven but Moloch was never one to share power. He knew of Kane's desire to rule his domain. He feared his own creation so he chose another Captain. He chose Abraham. He lavished his new Horseman with praise and power. Abraham never sought the company of the others nor the praise that he deserved when he did his master's bidding. Kane grew angry when Moloch appointed Abraham above him and gave him the great weapon of death. Unlike Kane, Abraham had no thoughts of his own. Moloch controlled him. So when Kane came to the Horseman speaking of rebellion Moloch knew. On the appointed day, Kane came into Moloch's lair and sought to slay him but the Horseman was there with his master. Kane had not come alone .Some of the minions loyal to him rushed Abraham freeing Kane to attack Moloch. The mighty white demon was no match for Kane and the sword. Abraham easily dispatched the minions and stood watching Kane raise his sword to strike Moloch dead. The axe blocked the blow and the two came close together._

_"__Fight my father's power I know that you can. Help me kill him and you and I can rule here."_

_Abraham shook his head. He could feel father and son fighting in his head for control of him. Trade one master that killed for an evil purpose for one who killed for the pure pleasure of it. Abraham looked back at Moloch who laid on the ground bleeding and reaching out to him. Abraham returned his attention to Kane._

_"__Be my rider of death and we shall show everyone the power of hell."_

_Abraham pulled his axe away from Kane and held his head fighting both father and son. Kane focused his attention on Moloch on the floor. "I shall have a greater empire than even you father."_

_Kane walked towards him and raised his sword but the blow never came. The heated steel of the axe of the Horseman slammed through his chest. Kane looked down at the glowing blade and his eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground. More minion burst into the private chamber and fought their master and the horseman for Kane's body. They took him away escaping through a portal. _

The people crowded around him as Kane opened his eyes and lowered his sword. He looked around at all his followers that the sword had called to him and smiled. They would love him as a father and defend him as their god. He began walking down the crowded street following Torque to his quarry.

* * *

Abbie kissed Samuel's soft fat cheeks for the 20th time as he slept in her office. They, Ichabod and Henry had decorated half of her office for the baby when they found out that she was returning to work with Abraham. She was the only one the computer responded too. The room had a changing table, a quiet and closed off section for her to nurse Samuel and a closet full of supplies that would cloth, feed and swaddle four children. All of this made Abbie feel missed by her friends. Even the painted picture of Daredevil minus the red eyes playing with other horses made her smile.

Abbie straightened the soft blanket over her sleeping son still smiling. She had everything that she had ever wanted in her life. She had never been this happy. Abbie walked away from the crib looking at the massive ring on her finger. Abraham had given it to her last night after making love to her. He waited until she stopped crying to speak to her. He said that they were stronger together and that he wanted everyone to know that they were a family. He wanted everyone to know that she was his heart, his soul, his one true love. Her entire being exhaled that breath that she had held for her whole life. She was complete. She was with a man that she loved and soon she would marry him. Abbie walked to her desk and sat down to continue cataloging all the demons that they had encountered so far. All activity seemed to stop after the birth of Samuel. Something was happening with Moloch but they had no idea what it was. Abbie rearranged the papers on her desk and began typing enjoying the feel of the warm sun on her back and the good light that shone in her office. Clouds began forming outside her window and began to spread across the sky. The sudden dark clouds blocked the light of the sun and Abbie stopped typing. Light rain began falling and a chill entered her body.

* * *

Torque sat in the rain underneath and open window 30 feet in the air. Kane walked up to his pet and looked up towards the open window. She was there. He could smell Abraham's stench all over her body, inside her body. He would take pleasure in replacing that smell with his own. Kane lowered his head, removed the sheath from his thigh, and gave it to Torque. The canine held the weapon in his mouth. He watched as his master touched the wall and received a shock for his action. Kane pulled his hand away and smiled. No warlock's spell would keep him from taking his revenge against Abraham. Kane leaped about eight feet onto the wall ignoring the stinging pain running through his body as he scaled the wall towards her window. He slowly made his way to the window sill and saw her sitting in her chair with her back to him.

* * *

"If what I said sounds scary to you …good, because it terrifies me. This is the perfect situation for Moloch to strike. I don't want that and I know you don't either."

Ichabod looked over at Abraham and the Horseman of Death turned and faced him. Henry nodded at the Sheriff's words. "No one wants that."

"All we want is to help you defeat Moloch any way that you need us to help."

Ichabod faced Sheriff Corbin. "Moloch has been silent ever since Samuel's birth. We don't know why he is silent and fear that he is planning an all-out assault against us,"

August Corbin picked up the thick folder that sat in the chair beside him. He set it on the desk in front of him and pulled out a very old looking calendar. He opened it and laid it on the desk. "My family has kept records for over 200 years about the travels of Moloch on the earth. Every time there was a reported case of his involvement, they recorded it in red. When the attacks suddenly stopped, they recorded those days in black. The significance of those dates we have never unraveled."

Henry looked at all the red marked dates as he and Ichabod spoke to each other. They noticed the same creatures and situations back then as what was happening now.

Abraham looked at the dates in black something was familiar to him. Something deep inside his body became aware of the unseen power moving around them.

Henry looked at Abraham. "What is it?"

Abraham ran his hand over the red dates trying to read what the power inside was telling him. "I don't know."

* * *

Kane sat on the window sill watching the woman shiver from the coldness that flooded the room. He smiled at the curve of her body. She was a small woman compared to his kind. Kane quietly got off the window sill walked towards her. He would take her with him and leave the child sleeping.

The coldness gripped her tighter and Abbie felt the presence behind her. She quickly vacated her chair and moved around her desk. The tall muscled man staring at her with the strange two colored eyes smiled at her. She wanted to scream but she could not make a sound. Abbie placed a hand to her throat and looked at the strange demon in her office. Water dripped from the black cloth that he wore on his body. The cloth looked like light armor to Abbie. He was planning to battle with someone.

"We can't wake the child. He would stop me and I will not be denied." Kane waved his hand and the door closed as she moved towards it. His eyes moved down her body in the light blue dress. She wore the sky on her supple fertile body. His body woke as his eyes drank in the sight of the milk laden breasts and the small waist and flat stomach that he would soon know as his own. Her smell of fertility penetrated his senses and increased his need to succeed.

"Such a special and delicate creature Abraham has chosen as his woman. " Kane walked towards her but Abbie ran around the desk with fear heavy in her eyes. He would not let her go to her son sleeping soundly in the crib about fifteen feet away from her. Kane stood between her and the child.

Kane's eyes darkened and he pulled a bracelet from his wrist. "He took the crown from me so I will take what he desires from him. You will know my name as Kane and you will love me!"

Abbie watched the muscles on his body tensed as they raised his heavy body into the air on onto her desk. Abbie screamed but no sound came from her lips. Her body turned and ran for the door. Kane jumped down from the desk and forced her against the wall. Abbie tried to shield her body from his touch as he grabbed her right wrist and snapped the bracelet onto her. The strange metal shrank and molded to her skin. The affects were immediate. Abbie's body began to lose power and slack against the hard muscle pressing her into the wall. She could see darkness coming for her. She heard Kane chuckling in her ear. "We shall spend eternity together continuing my bloodline."

His lips tried to kiss her but Abbie turned her head away. Kane grabbed her chin and forced his lips over hers. His kiss was toxic .His darkness invaded her body and took over her senses.

* * *

Abraham ran his hand over the last date and knew it was his son's birth. His hand moved up and then he knew. "It's Abbie's birthday and these are her ancestor's. With every birth or death, Moloch stopped his aggression. However, here he was not the one doing the aggression."

Abraham felt the heavy fear in his gut and raised his head. He looked out the window towards the dark clouds moving towards the building. Evil was here. Evil was near her. He leaped over the desk and the axe flew into his hand as he ran out of the room. The others followed behind him as fast as they could. Abraham ran into Abbie's office door but it would not open.

Kane raised his lips from Abbie's lips and sensed Abraham was at the door but the door would hold him until he got away with his woman. Kane's left arm circled Abbie's waist as he moved towards the window. The blade of the axe came through the door and it flew off the hinges. Kane looked back and saw the axe flying towards him and Abbie. He dropped the woman and she fell to the floor. Kane avoided the weapon and it imbedded into the wall above the window. Abraham leaped over the desk, grabbed Kane, and threw him over the same desk and into the wall beside the door. The plaster and insulation poured from the hole that Kane's body created.

Ichabod and Henry ran to Abbie. Ichabod held her in his arms. "Abbie!"

He shook her as Henry grabbed her wrist and sensed the dark spell on the bracelet. He closed his eyes and touched the metal. He saw Abbie laying on a bed of furs naked and waiting for Kane. This demon meant to pull her soul from her and take it to the underworld to be with him for eternity. Dark figures surrounded Henry as he tried to move towards Abbie to free her from the spell. They were the keepers of her soul and were not going to let her go without a fight. Henry searched the lair for a weapon and found a sword. He engaged the dark spirits and bested them. Henry moved through the lair towards Abbie constantly looking for more spirits to attack him. He reached the furs and touched her forehead and her eyes opened. She focused on him. Henry pulled her from the bed as more figures moved towards them. Two dark spirits grabbed Henry as Abbe's feet touched the cold earth beneath her.

Ichabod watched Henry as he chanted trying to bring Abbie back until he felt her stir in his arms. He and looked down at her face. Her eyes opened and she lifted her head. her right arm raised towards Samuels crib. She was unable to speak still trapped in Kane's spell as Henry fought the spirits.

Kane pulled himself from the wall and stalked towards Abraham. "Hello Rider."

Abraham avoided his blow but Kane quickly turned and put Abraham in a headlock as Corbin and his officers watched with their guns drawn ready to fire; but the two men were moving too fast to get a clean shot. Abraham grimaced as he tried to break Kane's hold as the demon tightened his grip grunting as he used extra strength. Abraham's left arm wrapped around Kane's calves. With a powerful push from his legs, he forced them backward as he lifted Kane's feet from the floor. His big body drove Kane into the ground and caused a mini earthquake. A cry of pain filled the office.

Frank saw the crib move towards the crack in the floor and ran over to stop it. He looked down and saw that the infant still slept soundly. He moved away from the crib when he was sure it would not move again.

Abraham rolled to his feet, looked over at Abbie, and saw her reaching out for their son. He looked back at Corbin. "Wake him,"

Kane's body flew at Abraham and knocked him to the floor. Corbin and his men holstered their weapons and moved towards the crib as Torque appeared in the window. He launched himself at the three human's knocking them down. Frank rolled away from the beast and ran towards the crib but the prehensile tail of Torque wrapped around his legs. Frank fell to the floor. A knife suddenly struck the tail and Torque roared in pain and released the human. Ichabod threw another dagger as Torque came at him. Corbin drew his weapon and fired striking the dog in the head. Torque slammed into the wall and did not move.

Frank reached the crib and looked down at the soundly sleeping infant. Not even gunfire, a roaring monster, or the supernatural brawl that his father was involved in woke him. Frank reached into the crib and gently gathered the infant into his arms. He gently rocked him to try to wake him. He looked at Abbie on the floor reaching out to him.

"Come on buddy, your mommy needs you."

Abraham grappled with Kane as the demon forced him against the wall. "She will bear my child and you will be no more. I will break you."

Abraham responded with a vicious head-butt that sent Kane reeling backwards. Abraham followed him and slammed his fist into the body armor. A grunt came from Kane as he returned with a punch of his own to Abraham's chin and knocked the former Moloch minion back.

Frank continued trying to wake the infant. He laid the child against his chest and gently began rubbing his back and Samuel fussed and moved his feet. His face crumpled with displeasure. He yawned and slowly opened his eyes and saw the stranger holding him. Frank stared at him for a minute and then turned the child so that he could see his mother.

Ichabod gritted his teeth as he tried desperately to pull the metal bracelet from Abbie's wrists. Henry was still kneeling beside them chanting trying to pull Abbie out of the darkness. Frank felt power flow from the tiny bundle in his arms. The metal on his mother's wrist snapped and flew at Kane and struck him in the face as Abraham avoided his punch. Kane held his face, cried out with pain, and did not see the uppercut from his opponent. Moloch's son fell to his knees as darkness and stars whirled in his head. Abraham stood before him and delivered another fist to Kane's face and the cracking sound of his jaw filled the room. Kane fell down to the floor as blood splattered the walls. Kane couched and slowly righted his body. His nose and mouth dripped with blood. The cut over his left eye spewed blood down his face and onto the floor. Kane spat blood out and smile up at Abraham with two missing teeth.

"I…is tha..al… all you got… rider."

The black boot from death slammed into the chest of the kneeling demon. Kane's face showed a silent scream as his ribs cracked and punctured his skin and then the black armor that he wore on his chest. The force of the blow lifted Kane's body from the floor as blood, mucus and saliva flew from his mouth and nose. His body crashed into the wall and then through it. He fell 30 feet from the office limp and broken.

Henry stopped chanting, opened his eyes, and looked at Abbie, as she laid in Ichabod's arms. She was not waking up even though he had defeated the dark spirits. "ABRAHAM!"

The demon ran to his mate as Ichabod moved out of the way and Abraham took his spot. He gently laid his bleeding hand over Abbie's heart and lowered his face until he was inches from kissing her. "You know where you belong…. with me."

Corbin and Luke walked towards the scene, as the woman remained unresponsive. Frank walked closer with the child and kneeled. Abbie turned her head towards the sound of Abraham's heart. She slowly opened her eyes and Abraham pulled her to him and hugged her.

The beast on the floor suddenly woke and leaped over the desk as Luke pulled his gun and fired at it. He ran to the window as it jumped out of it. The creature ran down the wall and then over to his broken master. The animal transformed and grew wings. He lifted from the ground, grabbed his master with his claws, and flew away taking the black clouds and rain with him.

"What in the hell was that?" Luke asked as he holstered his weapon and walked back to the others.

"That was Torque," Abraham said. Abbie smiled at Frank as he gave her Samuel who was now wide awake and laid his head over her heart as she cuddled him. Abraham kissed his head as he cradled it.

"What was that other monster in the room?" Frank asked.

Abraham looked at the blood on his hand and a low growl began in his chest that Abbie and the others could feel.

"Kane,"


	2. Chapter II Clean and Dirty

Chapter II ~ Clean and dirty

"Where would he go?" Corbin asked Abraham as they unfolded a map of the town and laid it on Ichabod's desk. The former bringer of death moved towards the map and slowly ran his right hand over the map. He could feel where Kane had gone if the demon stayed in one place long enough.

"Would he have allies above ground that would help him?"

Abraham nodded at Ichabod's question. "There are those who are lost in their life. It would be easy for him to control them."

"He could be anywhere then. This town is full of wayward souls." Corbin said watching Abraham's face for the slightest reaction. The chiseled face of the horseman remained emotionless but Augusta Corbin could feel the rage still flowing through the muscled body of the demon. The contact with Kane had woke the monster inside of him that had slept since he left Moloch. Corbin hoped that this was a good thing.

Henry walked into the room after making sure that Abbie and Samuel were safe in the other room under a powerful spell that he had cast. He could feel her fear even if she did not look at him. She could still feel the demon. She said that she was fine but Henry could see that she was not fine. The encounter with Kane was still fresh in her mind. The warlock walked towards the group as Abraham raised his head to look at him.

"She said that she is fine but she is not."

Anger flared inside Ichabod. Why didn't Abraham see this coming? He knew something like this would happen. Moloch would never let his favorite go without blood and broken bones in his wake. His affection for Abigail had put her life in danger. He was to blame for this. He had done nothing to keep her safe. Where was the power of the horseman? Ichabod found it hard to believe that love had conquered all of his evil. He saw glimpses of the monster inside Abraham when they fought creatures from Moloch. He could not hide what he was whenever evil came near them. Abigail was in danger as long as she was with Abraham.

"We have to find this demon and send him back to hell"

Abraham turned back to the map frowning at the words from Ichabod. "He did not come from hell. He has been here all along waiting to strike. He is independent of his father."

"Are you defending Moloch because that is what it sounds like?"

Abraham continued scanning the map trying to ignore the rage building in his body. He and Ichabod still had their problems and his teammate would use every opportunity to reveal Abraham's evil tendencies whether it helped them or saved them. "I make no excuses for him or Kane. I am independent of him also even though you think that I am not."

"Your presence puts Abigail in danger. You know that they will hunt you forever. She will never be safe."

Henry moved between the two of them when Abraham turned from the map and faced Ichabod. A spark ran through Abraham's body and he returned his attention towards the desk and lifted his hand from the map. "He's in the woods near the old Woodsman farmhouse."

Ichabod walked towards his closet and grabbed his sword. Abraham glared at him until Henry touched his arm and got his attention. "Take Abigail home. Kane is injured and we can handle him."

Abraham watched Corbin and his two deputies loaded their guns preparing to back up the immortal and the warlock. "There is Torque to consider he will do anything to protect his master. He must be decapitated."

"I will see to Torque take care of Abigail."

* * *

The barely breathing demon laying on the soft bed before them was of royal blood. Hazel and her sisters could feel his bloodline of evil. The beast that had brought him here whined and peered up at them asking for help once he transformed back into his original state. The witches stared at the bones protruding from the black armor covering his chest. Blood smeared his entire body. Hazel turned towards Katrina.

"Bring the herbs." Kane moaned in pain as the other three witches began removing the black armor from his chest and the armor on his legs. His legs were broken and his skin held thousands of bruises and cuts. The battle he fought was ill advised to say the least. Kane continued moaning as his breathing became lighter. Katrina handed Hazel the herbs as Gilly and Mya continued removing Kane's clothing.

"Bring warm water and some cloths."

Kane woke after about an hour after he had arrived. He could feel the warmth on his chest and the healing it produced. Katrina watched the green eyes of the demon survey the barn. "Where are we?"

"We are safe here you will heal quickly." Hazel answered as she gently placed the bandage over the healing wound to keep the dust from polluting it. Torque watched them silently from the corner of the room as they tended to his master.

"We were not told of your arrival here. Had we known we could have aided you?" Mya said wiping the handsome face of the demon. Kane's eyes focused on the blonde haired witch.

"No one was told of my arrival. I am no longer the love of my father. I am hunted and I hunt the one…the favorite"

"The Horseman... the bringer of death he is who you fought." Hazel asked stepping back from Kane. Her sisters followed her lead. Kane slowly sat up and began chuckling seeing the fear on their faces.

"You fear him."

"His power is absolute. We have tried to weaken him." Katrina answered with her gaze focused on the dirt floor.

Kane chuckled again. "He has a weakness. I have tasted her lips and touched her skin. I know that to lose her would bring the rider of death to his knees."

"We have tried to weaken him before through her and now there are only four of us left out of twenty. He took fourteen heads while the warlock and the immortal took the other six. We fear him." Hazel said staring at the handsome demon.

"But now you have me to help you."

Mya looked at her sisters and then turned her gaze to Kane. "You lost to him; I don't see how that can help us."

Torque circled behind the witches and then flicked his tail at the backs of their legs and the women fell to the floor. Kane towered over them with blazing red eyes. "Such insolence you four show me. I underestimated him. I assumed that he would be weak without my father but here he has found love. A mate that bore him a son. I now know that I must be fiercer and keep him occupied while you take her."

"What about the child? We cannot attack while he lives."

Kane looked in Katrina's direction. "The child is not to be touched. Even we have laws among the underworld. The seed of a demon rider cannot be touched."

"The child prevents our spells from working. If he were to die you could easily have what you wanted."

Kane moved towards Katrina with a smile on his face that did not reach his dazzling green eyes. His hand moved towards the witch's red hair as he lowered his face towards hers. His hand tightened in her hair and he viscously pulled her head back. "Did you not hear me witch? He is not to be touched."

"What if he sleeps…forever?"

Kane released Katrina and roared. The witches covered their ears and watched the demon throw the bed through the wall of the barn. After throwing other items from the barn, Kane returned to his captive audience and glared down at them. "He is not to be touched or you will become my enemy. The laws of my world bind me. I cannot touch his seed nor can anyone else. If you touch him, my revenge will cease to exist and your nightmare will begin. This law is to protect our blood line. You will do as I say."

Kane turned away from the women as Torque walked towards him with some clothing to cover his naked body.

Hazel removed her hands from her ears and calmed her breathing. He would not listen to them. He would never succeed as long as the child lived. "Then allow us time to increase our number. If you want to fight the Horseman we will need an army of witches."

Kane frowned at the statement. "You don't need an army of witches if you are a powerful four you will only need three more."

Hazel lowered her head. "As you wish my lord we shall only have three more."

Mya, Gilly, and Katrina all followed Hazel's lead and lowered their heads. There was no way Kane could defeat the rider with only seven of them. They would show him what he needed. They would secure the victory for the demon prince.

Kane raised his head towards the ceiling and sensed another. "They are coming we must leave here. You four will meet me in the center of the hollows and we will discuss what we will do."

Hazel nodded and Kane and Torque walked out of the barn.

"He has no idea what he has started." Mya said to her sisters.

"We will die without an army and the death of the child." Katrina said.

Hazel got to her feet and smiled. "We will help the demon but for ourselves. We will show him three but we shall have hundreds at our beck and call. We will send the spell to draw them to us at our lair. We shall plan with him and then we shall send him and our enemies to the darkness and we shall rule here."

"What about the child?"

Hazel looked at Mya. "He must sleep first before we can kill him."

Katrina smiled. "I shall begin with the potion immediately."

Hazel nodded. "We will begin with the summoning spell."

Torque watched from the window as the witches walked from the barn. The secretive beast ran through the foliage following his master's scent. There was much to tell his prince about his subjects.

* * *

Samuel nursed contently as his mother fretted over the feel of her own skin. Joy should be in her heart but all she could feel was Kane's touch. She could smell him all over her body. She wanted to scrape the imprint of his touch from her skin. Revulsion and fear filled her body. She had no idea how her baby would want to nurse from her when she did not smell like his father. Perhaps his sense of smell was superior to hers. She still smelled of Abraham to him and he was hungry. Abbie looked down at her nursing son at her right breast and her fear melted away. A smile filled her lips as she gently touched Samuel's soft cheek. The door to Henry's room opened and Abraham stepped inside the room. Abbie looked up at him, saw the smile on his lips, and sighed with relief. She knew that everything would be all right now.

Abraham kissed Samuel's bald head while he slept in his arms as he walked towards the crib. He had done well today protecting his mother. Although Abraham did not wish this for his son, he should not have to develop so early in his life. Not even, he could have seen Kane coming. Ichabod's words still rang in his head and he was right about him being hunted but wrong about Abbie not being safe. No one would take her from him while he breathed. Abraham gently laid his son in his crib and smoothed his hand over his head.

"Father will always be here to protect you my son." Abraham smiled down at him until he heard the shower running.

He watched her through the fogged glass of the shower as she tried to wash the scent of Kane from her body. She fought a battle that she would never win. She would never remove it that way. Anger filled Abraham's body at the thought of another touching his woman, kissing his woman. Kane wanted to take everything from him. All Abbie wanted to do after they got home was wash the demon's touch and kiss from her mind and body. He watched her for a few more seconds before undressing.

Abbie turned around in the shower when she heard the door slide open. Her big blonde mate stepped inside and slowly closed the door. She stood in the shower with the warm water pounding on her back staring up into the darkening eyes of the man before her. She could feel the change in him. He was always like this whenever he fought those from his world. Abraham walked towards her. He towered over her. "You will not remove his scent with water. It must be covered…with my scent."

He grabbed her around the waist and pressed her against the shower wall. He captured her lips and silenced her surprise and lustful moan. Abraham's hands slide down her wet body, grabbed the back knees, and lifted her feet off the ground. He shifted his hands, opened her thighs wide, and pinned her knees to the wall. The muffled moans coming from his mate only fueled his need to claim her. Abraham growled into her mouth in pleasure as his flesh entered her wet and tight body. Her lips tore away from his and a long and breathy moan filled the shower. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he began slow but deep thrusts in and out of her body.

* * *

Corbin and Ichabod surveyed the broken bed and hole in the barn and surmised that they had just missed Kane. Ichabod threw the blankets to the ground and sighed.

"He can have gone far with the injuries Abraham gave him."

"I would not be so sure about that." Henry walked out of the barn with a empty jar of herbs.

Ichabod took the jar and smelled it. "Witches,"

"They were Hazel's witches. If she has healed him then she will help him and betray him at the same time."

"Abraham wanted to destroy them all but I asked him not to." Ichabod returned the jar to Henry as Luke and Frank joined the group.

"The trail goes cold when it reaches the city limits. He's gone with the dog."

Ichabod sheathed his sword. "I can start a tracking spell to find Hazel. I am sure that if I find her we will find Kane."

"Abbie will be in danger."

"She is safe and secure with Abraham. He is not to blame for this. Moloch will haunt him forever. Abigail knows this. She has accepted what being with him will be like. Why can't you? Your blaming him only makes her afraid."

Upsetting Abbie was not what he was trying to do. He only wanted her to be aware of her decision to be with Abraham. Their life together would not involve peace of mind. He could never give her his name. "I don't want her hurt Henry. I care about her."

"As do I but I also care about Abraham and there is no one else I want by my side when darkness rolls in. stop blaming him for this. This is Kane and only Kane and his corrupt thoughts."

Corbin walked closer to the two men. "We will fan out through the city and search for anything weird. I'll keep you two informed."

Ichabod nodded and Corbin and his deputies left. "We need to inform Abraham about this"

Henry shook his head. "He already knows."

* * *

Kane stopped in his tracks and suddenly fell to his knees. Torque rubbed up against him trying to get his suddenly weak master to his feet. Kane leaned against his pet. The link to Abraham's mate had disappeared. All he could sense now was Abraham. He had covered his scent. The female was out of his reach now. Kane slowly stood breathing heavily. "He thinks that will keep me from her."

Torque walked towards Kane and stared up at him. Kane closed his eyes and read his pets mind. He could see the witches talking about betraying him. "I will need to take care of them Torque. Send for your brothers."

Kane opened his eyes and stared down at his pet. Torque began howling and the haunting sound filled the darkening sky.

* * *

Katrina raised her head towards the sky when she heard the sound of war from the prince's pet. He knew of their betrayal. He would hunt then down and kill them. Katrina was sure that Hazel and the others had heard the battle cry and would seek shelter from the threat. However, she would not seek shelter; she would use this to her advantage to get close to the Horseman and his group. She would turn Kane's allies to her advantage. What man could resist a damsel in distress? She knew that it would take time for Abraham to trust her but all she needed was a moment in time to deliver the potion. She would need to shed some blood but it would all be worth it to end the life of a horror that kept them defeated. She would not go after the child directly she would go after his lifeline…Abigail; and if she had her way, she would not be the one to deliver the potion to her. Katrina was an attractive woman and she was cunning. Every man had a weakness and she would find it.

* * *

Author's Notes

Sorry for the delay, please excuse an errors that I know I have made. I am working on my other stories so expect more updates soon. I thank you for staying with me. Frostbytefire


	3. Chapter III The Conflicted Ones

Chapter III ~ The Conflicted ones

* * *

She could hear the beeping of the human's machine that kept the immortal man patrolling the hospital hallway at bay. As long as the machine monitored her broken condition he would stay outside her door. She needed him to stay far away from her in order to carry out her mission. She needed these humans to believe that she was injured badly enough so that they would care for her. She knew that her enemy lurking outside her door did not believe that Torque's brethren attacked and almost mauled her to death. If not for a magic shield that she had placed around herself, Katrina would be dead. She had to continue to fool these humans and her enemy to get close to the Horseman's child. She could not kill the abomination but she could make him sleep and allow her kind to rise and take control.

These humans were so hungry to be dominated by a powerful being that they would protect her from her enemies as long as she continued her injured state. A simple spell kept her appearance as one that had been mauled by a terrible beast. They could not see through her rouse but Ichabod could. She had to be very careful and pick her time to strike wisely or she could lose her life.

She could feel the hate oozing from the immortal man's skin as he passed by her door. His hate went back centuries when they first met at a fair in old England before machine and cars were even thought of. He was much more light hearted then. He believed in the goodness of mankind back then until his people made a deal with her coven to protect them from another clan that threatened to burn their crops. Of course Katrina and her sisters had paid the marauders to threaten Ichabod's people. All her kind wanted was someone to worship them but these humans had a mind of their own so they had to be eliminated. She and Hazel brought forth a spell that killed every living thing in his village but Ichabod did not die. Instead of killing him the spell changed him and made him immortal.

He hunted them for centuries after that. He spared her life when Abraham had her at his axe's blade. At that time his jealousy of the Horseman's relationship with Abigail outweighed his need to kill her. She knew that he would not make that mistake again. If anyone thought that he had given up his cause to kill her kind they were mistaken. He just wanted to be the one to take her head and crush her skull as he had done her sisters.

Katrina slowly opened her eyes and saw the nurse checking the monitor. All she had to do was touch this woman and she would do her bidding but the immortal was watching too closely and she closed her eyes to return to resting and waiting.

Ichabod watched his enemy drift back into unconsciousness and smirked at her acting. He was not fooled by her ploy. He knew what this witch could do. She was up to something and that could only mean chaos and despair for everyone else. He wished now that his bullheadedness towards Abraham had never arose and this witch and all her sister would be dead. He just wanted to look as if he could control this demon hunter. He was only thinking of himself and not the danger that they posed to everyone else. Abraham knew what they could do but he left them alone and now they were here and bringing evil with them. He would not let this vile creature kill as she and her sisters had destroyed his people. He would take her soul to hell himself if he had to.

"Ichabod…" Luke called his name for a third time before touching his arm. The immortal came out of his trance and stared at the human looking at him with concern on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"She is dangerous. She is faking her injuries so that she can get close to them…these humans are easy fooled."

"Not all of us. I know what evil feels like and I have seen it come in many forms. If she so much as twitches I will blow her head off. We need you to help Henry hunt down the others of her kind. We know where she is but not the others."

Ichabod frowned at his suggestion.

"I can handle this." Luke pulled out his gun and began loading some strange looking bullets.

"What are those?"

Luke smiled as he continued filling the clip to his nine millimeter. "Corbin knows a guy who knows the BIG guy. These will knock her straight to hell. Now get going."

This human and his two companions were not like that others that he and Henry had encountered while on their quest to kill Moloch. Their eyes were opened to the evil around them. They had a powerful friend that helped them. The bullets that he loaded were not made of metal.

"She will try to use her magic on you." Luke showed him a black feather on a small chain around his neck.

"Ain't nothing coming at me while I have this. Now get going." Ichabod looked at the man for a minute longer then walked away.

Katrina felt her nemesis leave and began to smile. She slowly turned her head towards the door and then opened her eyes to see a human standing there staring at her. He felt very strange to her. Whatever force or presence that surrounded him she could not penetrate or read. He smiled at her and then mouthed the words. I see you.

* * *

Henry parted from Frank and Corbin to draw the brothers of Torque to him. he was a witch and that is what they hunted tonight. He quietly broke into the back door of the museum to hid from the approaching horde. Frank and Corbin's path was clear since all the creatures went after Henry. The warlock stepped inside the dark stock room and closed the door behind him. He walked through the dark for a short distance until he felt a presence watching him.

"Is this the plague that you brought to this earth?"

Henry looked to his left and spoke the words that brought light to his surroundings. A tall golden eyed being stood before him. He was majestic and something else that Henry would need time to decipher. "No I did not bring this plague to the earth but I can direct you to those that did."

The being gave an annoyed look and turned away from Henry. He headed down an aisle leading away from the warlock.

"These…humans are always in trouble and need that trouble to survive apparently.

"They did not ask for this trouble this time"

The being shrugged his shoulders still annoyed with the talk. "They are a waste of love and effort."

Henry raised an eyebrow at his words. "You love them and hate them just the same."

The being turned and faced the witch. "How can you help them when they constantly deny your help and you."

How did he know that he helped them? "Are you watching me?"

"I watch everything." The big black wings of the being opened and Henry stepped back.

"You are the presence around Corbin and his two men."

"I am."

Henry looked into this angel's golden eyes and read his heart. His heart had a familiar feel to it. Abraham's heart held the same emotion. "You are conflicted."

The Angel frowned and turned away from the witch. "Those creatures that were chasing you are gone now. You may go."

Henry watched the lights dim as the angel walked away from him and back into the darkness. "What is your name?"

There was silence from the darkness where he had gone. Henry waited a while longer and then turned to leave.

"Orion,"

* * *

Kane walked through the forest towards the sounds of howling and growling. He knew that soon enough Torque's brother's would find their prey. These witches knew not whom they had angered. Kane stumbled along through the row of trees until he came to the clearing and saw a large building a distance away.

"Hospital…" Kane watched people running and screaming as Torque's brothers tracked the scents of the witches across the grounds of the hospital. None of the humans were molested or even approached by the creatures. They had only one mission and they would see it done.

"Why am I here?" Torque appeared beside him and looked up at his master. Kane looked down at his beloved pet.

"She is here. The red haired witch that wants to harm the child." Torque ran ahead as injured Kane followed behind slowly.

He could still kill her in this state. He could snap her neck with a flick of his wrist. He was not doing this to save Abraham grief and heartache. He did not want to let go of his own desires and go help his sworn enemy. He did not wish to serve the bloodlines of his father or Abraham. Any attempt to harm either would force Kane into action to eliminate that threat. This was born into him and he wanted it gone. He wanted his own life but Moloch has no room for individuals. If Abraham could escape, then so could he after killing his father of course. He had already killed him five times and every time he would return resurrected by the witches. They were his faithful and loyal servants. If he could draw Abraham to Moloch's lair they could kill him and he would stay dead once the witches were destroyed.

He could not just ask the death warrior to go back with him…could he? After all that he had done would Abraham forgive him. Kane held his chest as pain flared in it. He stumbled through the tree line and fell into the street.

"Sir… Sir can you hear me?"

He heard so many strange voices around him that it confused Kane and he opened his eyes. He saw men and women looking down at him with concern and fear in their eyes. He felt as if he were floating but realized that they were pushing him on something. Once they reached their destination someone poked him in the arm with something. Kane's mind instantly fogged, now he really was floating.

"He has a huge wound on his chest. Get that stuff off the wound and put it in that biohazard drum it's eating his skin."

Anger filled Kane's body as their words slowly reached his ears. Those witches deceived him again. Their medicine was killing him. Kane wanted to stand but he could not. His body would not obey him. He knew now why Torque led him here as his mind filled with darkness. He knew that he was dying and needed the humans to save him.

* * *

The night was quiet. Almost too quiet for Abraham to sleep. He stood in the moonlight looking out over the Sleepy Hollow woods ready to defend his family. He had not thought that all of this strife would happen because he fell in love. Moloch always said that love made men do stupid things. Well he failed to tell him that it also worked on demons. His love for Abigail put her in danger. His heart grieved over losing her to the unknown. If he were gone she would be safe. They were only attracted to her because of him. She could never have his name. If he bonded with her in marriage there would be no distinction between their blood to his enemies. Samuel could protect himself but Abigail….

"Why didn't he hurt Samuel?"

Abraham turned his naked body from the window and faced his semi awake mate lounging in the bed naked after waking from a torrid love making session that made her weep with joy.

"He cannot harm the seed of a demon. We are bonded to protect our line. He can fight me but harming Samuel is forbidden. If such a thing happened, he would turn from his own desires and make right what had caused the rift in the bloodline."

"He would help you?"

Abraham nodded. "Kane's help is not free. He will expect payment usually something that you do not have."

Abigail's eyes roamed over the chiseled body of her mate. He was magnificent standing there on guard. Her womb ached to have him inside again. She was addicted to his touch and his power. Her eyes roamed down the muscles on his chest and arms as her desire within her boiled. She was trying to hide it for now.

"Why would the witches help him. I remember what they tried to do to me. They wanted to burn me alive and bring forth a spell caster to give them unlimited power over you."

Abraham's eyes moved over the exposed left leg and thigh of his mate. He could see her exposed breasts as they smashed against each other as she lay there watching him, desiring him. Her hair shielded some of her face and she made no move to move it from obstructing his view of her beauty. She saw the evidence of what she was doing to him as his flesh began to stir. He saw her smile and move the white sheet from the rest of her body.

"Kane already knows of their betrayal. He will hunt them down and kill them. He is good at that."

"Is he why you can't give me your name?"

He could hear the sorrow in her voice despite her rising desire to have him pounding inside of her at this very moment. She had every part of him but all she wanted was his name. 'Those who I betrayed would hunt you forever. I could not live with that. If something were to happen to me, you and Samuel would be safe from harm."

Abigail let her eyes roam over his erect flesh and seductively rubbed her legs together. "Who could deny my horseman his life. You are father and protector..."

"Lover,"

Abigail smiled at his frown. "I forget …sometimes."

Abraham growled and Abigail softly chuckled as he stalked towards the bed ready to remind her. He roughly put her on her back and covered her soft body with his. Abigail opened her thighs wide to accommodate him. She wanted him inside now. Her lips crushed his as his flesh slid inside her hot and hungry body. He smothered her moan of pleasure as he slowly slid deep inside of her. He quickly pulled his lips from hers and stared down at her.

Abigail slowly opened her daze filled eyes wondering why he was not moving and making her crazy.

"We must be careful. You are very fertile now. Too much of me and there will be another child of my seed to worry about."

Abigail wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs high on his powerful back.

"If I can't have your name. I will take whatever else you wish to give me."

Abraham stared at her for only a moment before he began thrusting inside of her to give her all that she wished of him. His heart and body were one and he made love to his Abigail until she screamed her love to the heavens above.

* * *

Author's Notes

Thank you for reading and please forgive any errors hidden within. I hope that you enjoy my meager offerings~ Frostbytefire


End file.
